


you are my geppetto

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: DaySeven, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, hyojin is a human, it's a bit unspecified, lapslock, yuto is like a marionette/doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: yuto loved hyojin, but he couldn't do anything about it.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, one sided Kim Hyojin/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Arthur's Adventures With Fic Fests, freak week 2020





	you are my geppetto

yuto loved the way that hyojin looked at him. loved the way his hands moved through his hair, the way he carefully caressed his cheek. he loved the way that hyojin made him feel special.

he smiled to himself at the mere thought of him, reminding the couple of years they’ve known each other. the times that the red-haired would sit next to him to read some books, to listen to some music, or simply just to spend some time talking to him. sometimes he would even fall asleep next to yuto, head falling on his shoulder and hands next to his own. it was such a precious image. 

those moments were those he cherished the most. especially since they weren’t as many as he’d wish for.

hyojin wouldn’t always stay with him, which was more than understandable. he had a job, friends, places to go and people to meet. it was fine though, because even if he had to leave yuto at home alone eventually he’d go back, eventually, he would tell him how his day had been and share his good and bad feelings. he couldn’t be there with hyojin all the time but it was like he were, so it was alright. he was still the most important to him.

well, maybe second. yuto wasn’t sure when he lost his spot, if it was even his to begin with. but at times he realized hyojin wouldn’t be home as soon as he’d like, or if he was, he’d spend less time in yuto’s room and stay more elsewhere. it probably was unnoticed at first, just a weird feeling but nothing too worrisome that sooner became something to bothering to ignore. 

it started with hyojin admitting to yuto, quietly, “i met someone.” 

despite hearing these words before, it felt too different that time. it felt more fragile, as if it had taken a lot of him to say that out loud. it made him uneasy, the way that his eyes were on his hands, fingers unmoving, too anxious to stay fully still despite being by yuto’s side, body rested on his own. his mouth closed and opened, as if he was too scared to say it even to himself, as if he didn’t want to acknowledge whatever that was happening. 

yuto hated it. he wanted to rest his hand on hyojin’s cheeks as he had done the first time his eyes started to move, as the first time he’s seen his hair, back then a dark brown. he wanted to hug his shape, fill him with warmth and comfort as he had done many times before. but he couldn’t. he could only watch as hyojin vented his fears and insecurities, the name _seungjun_ leaving his mouth more than once. 

he could only watch.

eventually, the fear in hyojin’s eyes turned into something else. something warmer, something nicer to witness. but he was still distant, and that made yuto feel conflicted. he was happy but he was no longer the same as well. he didn’t look at him the same way anymore, nor did he stay too long in his room. it was all too bittersweet, but tolerable.

until it wasn’t. until hyojin brought this seungjun home, noticing the way that he looked at the other. it was the way that he used to look at yuto but there was something else that he couldn’t name. maybe an extra admiration, maybe something he didn’t know the name of. and to make it worse the stranger had the same look, the same admiration reflecting back at hyojin.

he hated it. yuto wished he could get up and tell hyojin not to stay with him, he wished he could move his hands and lips and cherish him. but he couldn’t.

he couldn’t move at all. he could just sit prettily near a couch, in a room filled with books and a nice relaxing scent, and smile.


End file.
